


Зона комфорта

by Santini



Category: Koi Suru Bou-kun | The Tyrant Falls in Love
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santini/pseuds/Santini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>К чему может привести несдержанность? Да к чему угодно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зона комфорта

Теплые нежные лучи осеннего солнца мягко пробирались сквозь щели в шторах уютной небольшой квартиры, расположившейся недалеко от центра Нагоя. Легкий ветерок слабо дул из чуть приоткрытого окна одной из спален. В теплой кровати, еще окончательно не проснувшись, нежился молодой мужчина, цепляясь за остатки приятного сна. На улице было уже не по-летнему жарко, но еще и не настолько холодно, чтобы надевать теплую одежду. Но из постели вылезать почему-то не хотелось. Он так и лежал, предаваясь волшебной неге, которой мог наслаждаться крайне редко, потому что…

\- Семпай! – громко раздалось из-за двери. – Вставайте! Утро уже, - дверь широко распахнулась, громко стукнув металлической ручкой о стену.

\- Какого хрена… - раздалось из кровати. – Моринага, дай поспать, - одеяло поползло выше, закрывая белокурую макушку.

\- Семпай, уже десять часов. Вставайте, мы опоздаем на осенний фестиваль, - упругий матрас немного прогнулся под тяжестью парня.

\- Тебе надо, ты и иди. А мне не каждый день выпадает возможность хорошо выспаться, - глухо донеслось из-под одеяла.

\- Семпай! – брюнет, кажется, взвыл от глубокого разочарования. – Вы обещали пойти сегодня со мной! – надрывный разочарованный голос предшествовал ощупыванию кокона.

\- Мо-ри-на-га… - хриплым голосом прорычало одеяло. – Прекращай!

Парень решил проверить старый действенный способ. Мягкая теплая ладошка скользнула под одеяло и нащупала пятку, медленно продвигаясь вверх, огладила гладкое колено и уже собралась продолжить свой путь дальше, как из-под одеяла показалась тонкая элегантная рука со светлой кожей и потянулась к полу. Нащупав под кроватью тапочек, блондин сорвал с себя преграду, и со всей силы запустил в верного кохая, найденный на полу предмет. Парень только и успел отскочить к двери и со счастливой улыбкой сообщить:

\- Семпай, кофе на столе, - затем выскользнул в гостиную.

\- Вот гад, - прошипел окончательно проснувшийся Тацуми, поднимаясь с еще теплой постели.

Приняв душ и переодевшись, Соичи направился в кухню, где обнаружил вертящегося у плиты парня. Блондин закурил и отпил из чашки еще теплый напиток с молоком. Моринага не разрешал ему пить натощак черный крепкий кофе. С сигаретами бороться было невозможно. Его радовало даже то, что хоть в чем-то он взял верх. 

\- Тебе помочь? – поинтересовался блондин у, перемещающегося со скоростью света, парня.

\- Эм… - парень немного задумался, но потом улыбнулся, - можете овощи порезать, пока я готовлю омлет и рыбу. – Соичи озадачено посмотрел на протянутую ему досочку, нож и помидоры. – Дольками, пожалуйста.

Потушив окурок, Тацуми принялся, как ему показалось, нарезать спелые томаты. Спустя минут десять, Моринага обернулся, чтобы убедиться в том, что его любимый не отрезал себе ничего.

\- Семпай, - парень едва сдерживал смех, - помидоры нужно резать, а не убивать.

\- А что с ними не так? – искренне удивился блондин.

\- Вы их раздавили, семпай. Смотрите как надо, - кохай обошел стол и встал позади мужчины. Одну ладонь он положил на, держащую спелый плод, кисть, а второй ухватился за крепко вцепившуюся в острый нож, руку. Мягкие точные движения делили спелый красный томат на ровные части. 

\- Х-хватит, - едва не теряя здравый рассудок, попросил Соичи, краснея и смущаясь от ощущения обжигающего размеренного дыхания у своего уха. 

Хохотнув, брюнет мгновенно отстранился, и продолжил обжаривать филе морской рыбы. Тацуми испытал нечто вроде разочарования, когда парень отошел от него, и спину, после жара от тела кохая, обдало прохладным ветерком из раскрытого окна.

Завтракали они в относительной тишине, разбавляя негромкое постукивание палочек о тарелки обсуждением планов и пожеланий во время посещения осеннего фестиваля. Спустя час парочка уже направлялась в сторону центра города, где располагалось само действо. 

***

Целый день молодой брюнет водил, чуть ли не за руку, своего семпая по рядам с магазинчиками. Ягодные десерты, жареное мороженое, глинтвейн и имбирное пиво – это было основной составляющей их меню за целый день. 

К вечеру, после множества представлений и различных конкурсов, парочка, состоящая из воспрявшего брюнета с умилительной довольной улыбкой, и уставшего, рассерженного и вконец озверевшего блондина, взяли по ванильному муссу с малиновым топпингом, и присели поесть в тишине и покое в конце аллеи. Судя по выражению лица Тацуми, он был готов проглотить этот сладкий десерт прямо со стаканчиком, если Моринага, наконец, успокоится и пожелает пойти домой. А Тецухиро, зная, что его любимый семпай не любит подобные мероприятия, получал удовольствие от того, как блондин с каждым новым местом наступает себе на горло и даже не кричит на него. Ну, так, ворчит изредка, но, в конце концов, соглашается на очередную авантюру.

\- Семпай, Вам совсем тут не понравилось? – преданно заглянул парень в бездну сердитых янтарных глаз.

\- Я похож на осчастливленного человека? – прорычал злой блондин.

\- Ну… тут весело. Столько всего, - протянул Тецухиро, отправляя в рот ложку с десертом.

\- Ты доволен?

\- Угу, - жуя, промычал парень.

\- Везде побывал, где хотел?

\- Да. И в лотерее даже приз получил, - довольно сообщил Моринага.

\- Ты же проиграл? – Тацуми прищурился.

\- Ну, утешительный приз – тоже приз, - просиял брюнет.

Недолгую, но гнетущую, тишину прервал раздавшийся неподалеку грохот, сопровождаемый яркими вспышками, разноцветными шарами и стрелами подсвечивая вечернее небо. То, чего так ждали оба молодых мужчин, произошло. Один ждал фейерверка, как завершения прекрасного дня, второй надеялся, что после торжественного завершения фестиваля, сможет отправиться домой и, наконец, лечь спать. Ведь утром ему не дали как следует понежиться в своей теплой постельке. Хоть на улице и не холодно, но возможность отдохнуть в свой законный выходной упускать нехорошо. 

\- Пойдем, семпай? – парень резко встал, цепляя локоть блондина. Из руки выпадает стаканчик с десертом, размазывая розовый джем по светлым штанам. – Ой, - только и успел сказать не на шутку разволновавшийся парень. Ведь он знал, что ему сейчас прилетит от увесистого кулака.

\- Моринага! – прогремел еще больше разозлившийся тиран. – Ты… ты… Идиот! – заорал он во все горло.

\- П-простите. П-простите, семпай. Я случайно, - парень принялся вытирать растекшееся варенье.

Спустя пару минут, брюнет был «подбит» и сбит с ног разъяренным и пунцовым Тацуми, который из последних сил пытался скрыть накатившую волну возбуждения. Даже ворчание и вскрики, вперемешку с руганью, сопровождаемые пинанием полулежащего парня, не давали возможности блондину прийти в себя и успокоиться.

\- Идиот! Придурок! – из последних сил прошипел, порядком подуставший Соичи. – И как тебя Земля носит?!

\- Простите, семпай, - изумрудный взгляд виновато покосился на разгневанного бьющегося в истерике блондина.

\- У тебя абсолютно нет совести. В каком мире ты живешь, Моринага?

\- Простите, - парень лишь хлюпнул носом и как-то по-детски невинно поднял голову. – Семпай? – зеленые глаза округлились. – Вы… возбудились? – парень подскочил, как ошпаренный и подошел к своему любимому. 

\- Ну, естественно, - прошипел еще больше раскрасневшийся Тацуми. – Чтобы тебя так лапали, идиот…

\- Я был бы рад, - расплылся в наглой улыбке Тецухиро.

\- Прибить тебя мало, - Соичи отвесил парню добротный подзатыльник.

Воровато оглянувшись по сторонам, блондин вытащил рубашку из штанов и попытался разгладить мелкие складки, максимально оттягивая вниз деталь гардероба, чтобы хоть как-то скрыть свое «волнение». Доходившая едва до середины ягодиц хлопковая ткань, никак не хотела становиться длиннее, чем злила Соичи еще сильнее. 

\- Я иду домой, - заявил огорчившийся блондин, и припустил по темным переулкам города, петляя между пустых домов в надежде поскорее добраться до заветной двери.

\- Семпай, не спешите так, - взволнованно попросил Моринага, семеня следом за белокурым чудом, которого, как всегда, умудрился довести до белого каления.

\- И как ты до сих пор живешь?! – ворчал себе под нос Тацуми. – Как можно быть таким тупоголовым…

\- Семпай, - парень едва не налетел на спину внезапно остановившегося блондина, - Вам идти трудно, да?

\- И чья это вина? – Соичи зло сверкнул, спрятанными под линзы очков, глазами.

\- И гостиницы поблизости нет, - прошептал брюнет, задумавшись.

\- Что сказал? – поинтересовался не расслышавший его Тацуми, возобновляя шаги.

\- Сюда, семпай, - резко рванув тирана на себя, Тецухиро завернул за угол, проходя в узкий переулочек между двумя заброшенными зданиями, подходя к тупику.

\- Ты чего надумал? – насторожился блондин. – Мы же домой идем. Потерпеть уже не можешь? – мужчина зло прищурился. – Терпения у тебя совсем нет.

\- У меня есть, семпай. Но Вы… кажется, больше терпеть не можете.

\- Какого…

Полностью высказать свое возмущение блондину не дали теплые мягкие губы, которые накрыли его, холодные и тонкие, слегка подрагивающие от волнения и невероятной наглости Моринаги. Ловкий язык уверенно проскользнул в чуть приоткрытый рот, и начал свое исследование. А умелые руки быстро расправились с пуговицами рубашки, распахивая ее и открывая бледный крепкий торс Соичи. Все мысли покинули голову Тацуми, и он громко и внушительно простонал, едва успев вовремя прикрыть рот ладошкой, когда его верный кохай перешел с губ на шею. Затем парень провел влажную дорожку из поцелуев вниз, попутно расстегивая молнию брюк. Тецухиро опустился на колени перед окончательно растерявшимся и не верящим в происходящее Тацуми, и взял напрягшуюся плоть в рот, начав страстно и энергично посасывать. Затем, выпустив член из своего жаркого и сладкого плена, Моринага кинул быстрый хитрый взгляд на, раскрасневшегося и закусившего свой рукав, чтобы издавать как можно меньше звуков, Тацуми. Облизнул и немного надавил кончиком языка на головку, затем начал водить им по напряженному стволу. Соичи едва слышно постанывал и метался от столь откровенных ласк. Его стоны становились все громче и громче. И когда блондин достиг кульминации, изливаясь в горячий рот Моринаги, начал медленно сползать вниз по стенке, не в состоянии твердо стоять на трясущихся ногах. Не успев окончательно упасть, Тацуми был вовремя пойман, и легким быстрым движением, Тецухиро вернул его в прежнее положение.

Теперь заминка произошла с Моринагой. Любимого семпая он удовлетворил, но… ему всегда хватает лишь беглого взгляда на своего тирана, а фантазия уже рисует в голове немыслимые сюжеты, а сейчас... Уткнувшись носом в чуть выпирающую ключицу Тацуми, парень едва слышно выдохнул: «семпай» и теплые ладони начали нежно поглаживать спину, поясницу, бедра блондина. Тецухиро было приятно чувствовать влажную от пота кожу, и понимать, что сейчас рядом с ним стоит человек, которого он, хоть и безответно, но любит, и так же, как и он сам, сгорает от желания. Брюнет с новой силой страстно впился в столь желанные губы, пока не стало остро не хватать воздуха, но и отрываться не было сил. Отпустив, наконец, опухшие и покрасневшие от поцелуев и покусываний влажные губы семпая, Моринага уткнулся носом ему в шею, тяжело дыша. Затем, глотнув воздуха, припал к изгибу шеи блондина, кожа которого казалась такой гладкой, мягкой и приятной на ощупь. Заткнув возмущенного Тацуми очередным поцелуем, парень протолкнул палец в розовое колечко мышц, поглаживая и расслабляя мгновенно напрягшиеся стенки. 

\- Тише, семпай, сдерживайте свой голос, - хрипло заявил брюнет, - Вы же не хотите быть услышанным? – в голосе чувствовалась смешинка. – Семпай, Вы так сексуально раздвигаете ноги…

\- Тц, придурок. Да как у тебя только наглости хватает? – шипел Тацуми, едва сдерживая вырывающийся стон. – Давай, быстрее заканчивай с этим.

Тецухиро достал из кармана небольшую квадратную коробочку, и Соичи напрягся, услышав звук шуршащей фольги, в ожидании какой-то очередной пакости от своего кохая. 

\- Это что? – Тацуми уставился на небольшой мягкий предмет в ладони парня.

\- Эм… - Тецухиро немного растерялся. Такого вопроса он услышать не ожидал. – Это презерватив, семпай.

\- Откуда… - Соичи был уверен, что прежде Моринага их не использовал.

\- Утешительный приз с лотереи, - невинно улыбнулся парень.

«Утешительный секс в публичном месте» - злобно раздалось в сознании блондина.

\- Ты же раньше не… - в янтарных глазах промелькнуло удивление.

\- Просто… семпай, если я сейчас сделаю, как раньше… то Вам будет не совсем комфортно идти домой.

Не давая возможности семпаю задавать неуместные вопросы, быстро справившись с резиновым изделием, Тецухиро резко развернул своего тирана лицом к стене и притянул его бедра ближе к себе, заставляя немного прогнуться в пояснице. Соичи ничего не оставалось, как упереться руками в стену, чтобы удержать равновесие. Нежные поглаживания, едва уловимые поцелуи в шею, плечи, лопатки позволили Тацуми, наконец, расслабиться. Моринага, воспользовавшись моментом, легонько надавил на разработанное колечко, и в ответ услышал тихий стон. С панической мыслью, в надежде, что любимому не должно быть больно, парень вошел до конца и замер. Пришлось быстро взять себя в руки, чтобы мгновенно не кончить от протяжного и эротичного болевого стона семпая. После очередного болезненного для обоих толчка, Тецухиро вышел, развернул блондина к себе лицом, приподнял одну его ногу и снова вошел, но уже под другим углом. Результатом его действий был облегченный полный наслаждения стон. Снова выйдя наполовину и резко ворвавшись под тем же углом, парень ощутил, как тонкие пальцы яростно впиваются в его плечи, а Соичи со всей силы прикусывает свою нижнюю, и без того истерзанную, губу, чтобы его громкий стон не разрезал тишину закрытого переулка, эхом отдаваясь от бетонных стен. 

\- Семпай, кусайте меня, - Моринага притянул голову Тацуми свободной рукой к вороту своего пуловера, а тот, в свою очередь, вгрызся зубами в мягкую ткань. 

После нескольких медленных толчков, ощутив, мягкие теплые губы на своей коже, Тецухиро начал яростно вбиваться в столь желанное тело с диким, звериным рыком. А Тацуми начал так пошло и развратно стонать на ухо брюнету, что тот уже был готов кончить только от этого. Упругий налившийся член Соичи терся между их разгоряченными телами, что ему было достаточно и этого. Тецухиро, придерживая семпая за бедра, приподнял легкое тело, удерживая на весу руками, припирая спиной к стене, возобновил движения. А Тацуми обвил руками шею парня, чтобы ему было не так тяжело, уткнулся носом в ключицу. Соичи казался таким узким, внутри него было так немыслимо хорошо. Моринага полностью вышел из уже такого податливого тела, не давая Соичи опомниться, и резко вошел. Их стоны, казалось, было слышно на весь район. Еще через десяток диких беспорядочных толчков Тацуми почувствовал на своем животе влажное горячее семя, а Тецухиро обильно излился внутрь. Еще пару раз, толкнувшись по инерции, парень вышел и, поставив обессиленное тело на асфальт, медленно стянул наполнившуюся резинку.

Отдышавшись, Соичи быстро натянул штаны, ощутив всю прелесть использования презерватива – по ногам не текло, ощущения, словно паришь в небе… слегка дискомфортно, но к этому он уже привык. Закурив и покосившись на приводящего себя в порядок Тецухиро, блондин со словами: «пошли домой» - слегка косой походкой, покачиваясь и держась за стенку, медленно побрел в сторону дома. Следом за ним поспешил Моринага, пытаясь увернуться от грозного кулака семпая, который отгонял его от попыток «взять под локоток» и помочь добраться до дома.


End file.
